Harry Potter and the Magician's Secret revised
by chp2000
Summary: Harry has just entered his sixth year to find many changes in the wizarding world, a lot of which he was not expecting! New characters, secrets revealed and lots of hidden information!
1. chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! If you've read this before (the old version) you'll probably notice that it's much easier to read now. (Thanks to whoever pointed that out to me.) Anyway, if you haven't read it before, It's my very first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it! ) ) )**

**HARRY POTTER AND THE MAGICIAN'S SECRET**

Chp2000   
  
CHAPTER 1 

It was night. Everyone in Number four Privet Drive was sleeping. "It's at Sharing Cross..." Harry awoke with a jolt. He looked at his clock. It was 2 in the morning, yet something was definitely odd. He couldn't hear the loud rasping snores from his Cousin Dudley's bedroom, next door. He listened again. Still no sound. That's odd. Maybe Harry was imagining things. He was still suffering from the loss of his godfather less than a month ago. He could still picture the brave look on Sirius's face as he vanished forever behind the curtain in the ministry... The joy of having the Wizarding World finally believe the truth about Voldermort was not nearly enough to cancel out the terrible feeling of loss that had raged in him all month. At least the daily prophet articles were not so bad, more along the lines of _**"We have yet another idea of the whereabouts of He who must not be named and Ministry officials are raiding these particular destinations."** _Harry fumbled for this certain article to remind himself of the area the ministry had chosen this time. London, they weren't going to have much chance finding him there. Thought Harry sighing and poking the paper back under his bed. They might as well rampage next door's green beans. Harry drew his attention back to Dudley. He could definitely hear whispers from downstairs. What was going on? He got out of bed, careful not to make any sound at all. His snowy owl Hedwig was watching him carefully out of the corner of her eye. He opened his door handle and stepped into the landing. He could hear the murmurs more clearly now. He recognised his Cousin Dudley's voice. He was talking to another boy. Harry didn't recognise his voice though. He slowly climbed down the stairs. The whispering was getting louder; he could almost make out the words. He was so intent on knowing who his Cousin was conversing with, that he completely forgot about the creaky second step. "Creeeeeeak." Harry froze. Hoping Dudley wouldn't hear but, "Piers!" Hissed Dudley. "Go! Quick!" Harry seized his chance. He darted into the kitchen hoping to catch whoever Dudley was talking to, but too late. He had gone. He was now alone in the kitchen face to face with an enraged Dudley who had his clothes on over his pyjamas. There was a stripy blue sleeve protruding from under his enormous green jumper.

"Why did you...!" Dudley began, but Harry interrupted.

"Who were you talking to?" He inquired quickly.

"I... I wasn't talking to anyone!" Dudley said defiantly.

"Yes you were!" Argued Harry. "He was called Piers." Dudley went pale.

"How do you know that?" Dudley spat at him. "Maybe you were hallucinating. I'm not surprised!"

"Oh. Ok." Said Harry. "If you've forgotten who you were talking to, I'll ask your mum and dad tomorrow."

"Fat chance they'll believe you!" Snapped Dudley. But Harry could hear a note of panic in his voice.

"I'll try anyway." Said Harry smiling now. He watched satisfied as Dudley tried to rapidly think of something to say to get back at him, like a goldfish out of water. Eventually he gave up and waddled upstairs to his bedroom. Harry went back to bed as well but couldn't get back to sleep. Why had Dudley arranged to meet Piers at night-time? Why was he so concerned Harry would find out? Eventually, he must have dozed off, because when he woke it was the morning. He could hear shouts from the garden. Then a net came flying across Harry's bedroom window. He dashed over and peered out of the glass. There, standing on top of a stepladder was uncle Vernon. He was waving a net around in the direction of a small white bird Harry recognised to be Pigwidgeon, his best friend Ron's owl. Harry could see Aunt petunia and Dudley standing at the bottom of the ladder gazing anxiously up at Uncle Vernon who had just made another lunge at the owl and missed. Harry opened his bedroom window and Pigwidgeon soared gratefully in. Harry could hear roars from the Dursleys bellow. He tore the letter of the owl's leg and read.

**Harry,**

**How's the holidays? Hope you're having an OK time with the muggles. You've got to come over some time. There have been no sightings of You-know-who yet though. Have you heard from Hermione? I think she's in France with her parents. We managed to persuade Percy to come for a few days, and Bill's already here. **

**If you come over some time next week we can go to Diagon Alley and visit Fred and George. I hope the muggles will let you. We'll pick you up at 3 on Monday.**

**See you soon,**

**Ron**

Harry smiled and stuffed the letter under the loose floorboard. It would be great to see Ron again. He was distracted however, by a yell from the garden. He glanced out of the window to see all three Dursley's looking up at him, fuming with rage. Vernon clambered off the ladder. Harry grinned down at them. He knew the Dursleys hated it when he got post. They were far too concerned about what the neighbours would think if they saw an owl soaring towards their house with a scroll attached to its talons in bright daylight. Harry climbed downstairs and into the kitchen. The Dursleys were already there looking very bad tempered. They didn't bother making conversation with him. They were far too anxious that Moody or Lupin would turn up at any moment. Although they did remind Harry to write to them every three days. Harry helped himself to a bowl of Cornflakes and said, choosing his words carefully, "Uncle Vernon, would it be alright if I go to my friend Ron's house for the summer." Uncle Vernon's lip twitched like he was about to say something but thought better of it. He chose to remain silent. "Well they'll be coming to pick me up." Harry explained. Dudley squealed. Last time the Weasleys came to pick Harry up, his tongue had been extended to four feet by Fred and George Weasley, Ron's twin brothers who thanks to Harry's triwizard winnings, owned a joke shop in Diagon Alley. Uncle Vernon however could bear it no longer.

"Oh they will be will they!" He boomed. "What if I put my foot down?" Harry was ready for this.

"Oh, alright. I'll just go and write to tell them I can't go." He headed for the stairs but before he could get there...

"Wait a moment!" Yelled Uncle Vernon. Harry turned round to face him. Uncle Vernon looked very panic stricken. "How exactly will they be getting here?" Last time the Weasleys had used floo powder and got to privet drive by using the fire.

"Probably the same as last time." Said Harry. "But I'm sure it'll be easier if you don't have an electric fire on this time. Well can I go?"

Uncle Vernon was lost for words. He didn't want it to look like Harry had won but... "You can go." Said Vernon flatly.

"Thanks" Said Harry happily. "I'll go and write to them."

It was still five days until they came though, and Harry was desperate to know why Dudley wanted to talk to Piers at 2-o clock in the morning. Harry trudged downstairs on Saturday evening to find a nervous looking Dudley sitting on the sofa watching TV and eating a packet of crisps.

Harry took advantage of his mood. "Heard any more from Piers?" He asked. Dudley remained silent, munching his crips slowly. "Or are you meeting him again tonight?" Dudley chomped on his crisps slower. "Because if you are..."

"It's none of your business!" Yelled Dudley suddenly springing to his feet so that the crisp packet dropped onto the floor. He stomped upstairs angrily. What was all that about? But Harry didn't have much time to think about the peculiar way Dudley was acting.

"Boy!" Yelled uncle Vernon thundering down the stairs. Harry groaned. What now?

"You've got mail." Said uncle Vernon nastily. Harry's stomach plummeted. The expression on his beefy uncle's face meant... Harry rushed upstairs and pulled open his bedroom door. Sitting on the floor of his room was Dudley. Piggy eyes skimming a letter written on pinkish parchment. He was grinning more and more widely as he read on. Next to the letter was a neat brown owl. Sitting proudly on Harry's bedroom floor. Harry dreaded to think who the letter was from. He made a lunge at it but Dudley yanked it away and continued reading. When he reached the end he mimicked, "Love you Harry." In a false girly voice and cracked up laughing. Harry grabbed the letter dreading what it said and read.

**Dear Harry,**

**I'm really missing you! I'm in Spain with my parents at the moment. I'm having a really good time. I hope you're enjoying the summer holidays. I really can't wait to see you again! It was so brave of you to do all those spells at the ministry and save all those people! It reminds me of... Well I'm looking forward to going back to Hogwarts. Have you got your exam results yet by the way? I'm sure you did brilliantly!**

**Love you Harry,**

**Cho.**

Harry went beetroot. Dudley wiped tears of laughter from his eyes. "It was so brave!" Dudley howled and fell about laughing again. Eventually he waltzed downstairs to the kitchen. Harry was glad to hear from Cho, but he wished she could have sent her owl just a few minutes later. He heard a hearty chortle from downstairs and a shrill shriek of mirth. Dudley had obviously told Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia exactly what the letter had said. Only two more days, he reminded himself.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you are enjoying it! **


	2. chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Monday morning dawned sunny and bright. The Dursleys still hadn't quite got over Cho's letter but things were starting to look up. At least they were glad they'd only need to be in the presence of Harry for less than eight hours. Harry wandered downstairs to come face to face with a grinning Dudley. "What have you..." Began Harry. It was odd seeing his cousin look so happy.

"Oh nothing" said Dudley, still grinning. "I think you'll have quite a _pleasant_ surprise this year at that school of yours."

"Yeah?" Said Harry suspiciously. What did Dudley know? Harry didn't really like the way he said pleasant either.

"Dudders!" Called Aunt Petunia from the kitchen. "Come and have some breakfast!" Dudley waddled off still smirking at Harry's downfall.

Harry went upstairs and flopped on his bed. What was all that about? Whatever he knew wasn't good. Could Dudley possibly know anything about Voldermort, the most powerful and evil wizard of all time? Harry himself had seen him return to his body at the end of his fourth year. Voldermort was back and did Dudley know something about him? Harry pondered over this for quite some time. He let his thoughts wander and wasn't disturbed until a loud, "Boy!" Came calling up from downstairs. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley were all in the kitchen. Aunt Petunia was bustling about moping the already spotless floor, Uncle Vernon was adjusting his bow tie in the mirror and Dudley was slumped on a stool, eyes glued to the television.

"They'd better not be blasting our house apart this time!" Spat Aunt Petunia. "It took five hours of cleaning last time they came." Harry sat down on a stool and eyed the cartoon character dancing across the screen of the television.

"And Dudders still hasn't got over the fright of what happened to his tongue!" Growled Uncle Vernon. Dudley sat up in his stool looking nervous. Uncle Vernon clapped him on the shoulder. "They won't be getting here the... the fire way will they?"

"I don't know." Said Harry truthfully. "They might be."

"Might be!" Shrieked Aunt Petunia. "Might be! Do you have any idea what trouble that caused last time! 5 hours..."

She was interrupted however by a loud bang that made the kitchen table vibrate.

"What was that!" Squealed Aunt Petunia hurrying to the kitchen door. Uncle Vernon leapt up and followed her. Dudley remained firmly in his seat, eyes glazed. Harry ran after his aunt and uncle to the sitting room. He flung open the door and hurried in to find both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon staring transfixed at three rather scruffy looking Weasleys. They hadn't come by floo powder. They couldn't have apperated though.

"Harry!" Yelled Ron and Ginny. Running up to him.

"So sorry about the sudden appearance!" Said Mr Weasley, wiping dust from his hair. "We got here by portkeys." The Dursley's too shocked for words nodded.

"Well," Said Mr Weasley breaking the silence. "Well it's very nice to meet you again," smiling at the Dursleys. "I'm so sorry about last time." At that precise moment Dudley came waddling into the sitting room looking very anxious. "Oh you must be Dudley!" Said Mr Weasley smiling kindly at him. Dudley hurried behind his parents. "Well we'd better be off." Said Mr Weasley. "It's been very, um, nice meeting you. Come on Ron, Ginny. We just need to touch the portkey together. It's rather unauthorised, but I know someone at the ministry who's a genius in things like this." He pulled out a mouldy apple from his pocket.

"Bye." Said Harry to the Dursleys. "See you next year."

"Yes." Said Vernon "Next year."

"Alright," said Mr Weasley. "One, two, three!" Harry grabbed the mouldy apple and at once felt himself spinning. He was spinning through the air getting faster and faster... then BANG. He and the Weasleys had landed spread eagled on the kitchen floor of the Burrow.


End file.
